I'm Sorry
by sillyc135
Summary: Taemin and OC story. Two-Shot. Another rated story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My 2nd rated fanfic. Uhm, it's not good. haha.

* * *

Taemin laid in bed, thinking about his girlfriend. They got into a fight not too long ago. It was something stupid about computer games and stuff. He let out a long frustrated sigh, ruffling his hair in the process. 'I need to go make it up to her.' he thought as he hopped out of his bed and out the bedroom.

"Taemin-ah. Where are you going?" Key asked in concern.

"Out." Taemin grabbed his coat off the coat hanger.

"Okay, don't be late. We have a schedule tomorrow." Key informed him before Taemin could walk out into the dark streets of Seoul.

'Karra, are you home?' Taemin texted her.

'Yeah.' She replied.

Taemin walked to the direction of her house. Once he got there, he knocked on the door twice, letting her know it was him.

The door creaked open revealing a short girl with dark brown hair. She opened the door wider for Taemin, to invite him in.

Taemin walked straight to the living room, after he hung his coat and sat on the couch, waiting for her.

"What do you want?" a voice asked behind him.

Taemin looked back at her; she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Taemin motioned her to come closer to him.

Karra sighed and shuffled her way there. She stood in front of him, arms still crossed, all weight leaning onto on leg.

Taemin hugged her waist, burying his face in her stomach. "I'm sorry." Taemin mumbled; drawing circles on Karra's lower back.

Karra sighed. "No, Taemin." She cupped his cheeks in her hands, making him look at her. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Taemin leaned back on the couch, pulling Karra to sit on him.

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at her boyfriend.

"What? Do I something on my face?" Taemin asked, touching his forehead.

Karra smiled and shook her head. "I'm just wondering, how did SHINee's sexy maknae become my boyfriend?" Karra stated.

Taemin chuckled. "Same goes for you. How did this beautiful, sweet girl become my girlfriend?"

A wide grin spread across Karra's face.

"I love you." Taemin whispered.

Karra reached up and captured his lips with hers. "I love you too." Karra responded.

This time Taemin leaned in and gave her a kiss, lingering on longer than the last.

Karra felt his lips part and his tongue touching hers, asking for entrance. Karra gladly accepted. Her hands crept under Taemin's shirt, her finger nails raking over his abs.

Taemin left Karra's lips, trailing down her jawline to her neck to her collarbone. He softly bit on it (recieving a soft moan from Karra) and soothed it with his tongue.

Karra pushed herself off of him; she grabbed his hands and led him up to her room. They finally reached her room.

Taemin closed her door with a slam. Before Karra knew it, she was pinned to the door, hands on either of her head. Taemin laced both of theirs hands and slowly slid it up above her head. Taemin kissed her more passionately this time round.

"You're so beautiful" he complimented.

Karra bit her bottom lip as Taemin sucked her collar bone, leaving love bites. Karra mustered up the strength the push Taemin off her and on to the bed, which turn Taemin on even more. Karra seductively crawled on top and gave him a light teasing kiss. She sat on his crotch and began rocking herself back and forth.

Taemin managed to get his and her shirt off, tossing it randomly on the floor.

Karra felt herself being turned over, the bed now meeting her back. "Mmm" a moan escaped her lips as she felt Taemin's friend poking her inner thigh. She trailed her nails down Taemin's chest, to his stomach, to the top of his pants. She quickly unbuckled his belt and popped the button off. Once she finally got his pants off, she felt his friend through his boxers. She received a low groan from Taemin.

He unclasped her bra and stared at her breast. He hungrily licked his lips. Without any hesitation the idol dove in and fondled with her breast. "Baby. Don't hold back. I want to hear you." Taemin felt her hold back.

"Nnnnngh." Karra felt Taemin's fingers push past her panties and slipped a finger in her hole.

"You're so wet, babe."

"Taeminnie. Faster."

Taemin ignored her and stayed the same speed.

"Fuck Taemin."

He chuckled. "Oppa. Call me Oppa." Taemin knew how much she hated calling him Oppa.

"Ngh. Fuck. Taemin." Karra growled. "Oppa."

Taemin just laughed and picked up the speed.

"I'm close." she panted after a few minutes.

"Nuh-uh. Not yet." Taemin pulled out his finger and licked it clean. "Mmm. You taste sweet."

"Tae- mmgh- Oppa" Karra called out, frustrated. "You. In. Me. NOW!"

Taemin chuckled before pulling his boxers down and Karra's shorts and panties off. He quickly positioned himself in her entrance and slowly pushed in.

Karra whimpered. "Ow ow ow ow."

Taemin stopped midway for her to adjust to his size. Being SHINee's maknae, he constantly had a hectic schedule each day. So they had no time with each other. Meaning they haven't fucked in a while.

"Move."

Taemin pushed his manhood all in, he slowly thrusted in and out.

Karra still whimpered through the pain.

"Baby, relax." Taemin caressed her face with his thumb.

She slowly took a big shaky breath and let it out slowly, she swears that Taemin has gotten bigger than the last time they did it. Karra sat up and brought her lips to his, having a sloppy make out session.

Taemin took this cue to start moving slowly.

Karra moaned into the kiss. "Oppa. Faster." Karra mumbled, in daze.

Taemin gripped onto her hips and thrusted in and out at amazing speed. "So. Fucking. Tight." Taemin groaned.

"Mmm, Taeminnie Oppa. I'm cumming." She gripped onto the sheets and arched her back, letting out a long sultry moan.

Taemin groaned and pulled himself out, spilling his seeds all over her stomach. "Damn, that was sexy." Taemin commented as he laid next to her. He received a soft and lazy 'mhm' from Karra. He chuckled and brought her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I love you." he whispered bury his face in her hair. There was no reply, he looked down and found fast asleep. He silently chuckled and covered both of them with a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Karra woke up to an empty bed. She sighed. He probably left for another schedule. No, he normally would tell her that he's leaving. Karra slipped out of bed, put on a fresh pair of panties and Taemin's shirt on the ground, which stopped right above her knees. She walked downstairs, to the kitchen and spotted Taemin shirtless with his jeans riding low. He was standing in front of the counter, back faced Karra, pouring cereal into a bowl. She crept up behind him and hugged his waist.

"Good morning baby." Karra kissed his back. "Don't you have a schedule today?"

"Mhm. Manager Hyung is coming over to pick me up later." He answered as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Karra nodded and removed herself from him. She grabbed a bowl made herself cereal. She stood next to him and silently ate her breakfast.

"Baby, take a shower. You know how Key's gonna throw a fit." Karra reminded him after they have finished. They were sitting in the living room, with Karra leaning on her idol boyfriend's chest, hand resting on his stomach.

"Shinrohndaaae." Taemin playfully whined.

Karra laughed and rearranged herself to be sitting on his lap, facing him. "Ppoppo." Karra puckered her lips.

Taemin leaned foward only to have Karra lean back, teasing him. "YAH!" Taemin pouted.

"Go take a shower." Karra got off of him and pulled him to stand.

"Join me." Taemin whispered in her ear before taking the piece in-between his teeth, tongue lightly running along the edge of her ear.

"Geez babe. How many times do we to do it?" Karra asked in frustration.

Taemin chuckled. "Why? Are you wet?"

"Well, when you do it like that." Karra truthfully stated.

Taemin laughed. "Aigoo. You're so adorable." He lightly pinched the top of her nose.

Karra pouted and slapped his hand away. "Go take a shower." she pushed him upstairs to the bathroom. Karra walked away only to be pulled in by Taemin. "YAH!"

He slammed the door shut. He roughly shoved Karra against the door and began attacking her neck with hickeys.

"YAH! Wh-what is wr-wrong with..." Karra trailed off into a soft moan.

Taemin really knew where her sweet spot was located. The idol smirked as he heard the sweet melody coming out of her mouth. After stripping both of them the idol carried her to the bath tub, legs wrapped around his waist.

She felt his hard on poking her womanhood, making her moan.

Taemin position himself. "Let's make this a quickie." He grunted as he pushed himself in, making her arch her back in the process. He pushed her back against the cold tile wall and started ramming her with all his might.

Karra scratched Taemin's back and let out a moan as she came. Taemin groaned and kept going, not quite done. Karra attacked Taemin's neck, not caring if she left a mark. The idol groaned and pulled out, shooting out his seeds on Karra's stomach.

"TAEMIN-AH!" a voice from downstairs called.

"Ah, shit. That's Key hyung." Taemin quickly reached over and turned on the shower. He pulled himself out of Karra and began washing up, helping Karra along the way.

After finishing, they both changed and headed downstairs, fingers intertwined with one another.

"Taemin-ah! Ppalli nawa!" Key nagged, who was waiting by the door. "We're gonna be late."

"Yeah, yeah." Taemin rolled his eyes and dragged Karra to the door. "I'll see you later." Taemin caressed her jawline.

Karra nodded. "Call me, okay?"

"Yes, babe." Taemin responded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Taemin let go of Karra's hand and wrapped his hands around her waist, his nose nuzzling against hers.

"OMG! Can you love birds hurry? We're in a rush!" Key yelled.

Karra waved him off and leaned in to give Taemin a kiss on the lips.

Taemin smiled as they pulled away. "Okay, I gotta go. Choi Karra, chincha saranghamnida."

Karra giggled and playfully nudged his shoulder. "SaRANGhaeYO!" She cutely stated. "Okay. Go. You're gonna be late." Karra tapped Taemin's side.

Taemin smiled and followed Key to the van. He looked out the window and to see Karra blowing him a kiss, to which he caught and placed it on his.


End file.
